Jenova or Lucrecia?
by Aka Kitsune
Summary: okay this is a mother's day thingy I made. You know that Sehpiroth (in a way) has two moms here's the way we find out who's his real mom.(sorta)


Okay I've been planning this for quite some time now, and it's a talk show about something that has been debated for quite some time now. Who is the rightful mother of Sephiroth, some say that it's Lucrecia, but some say its Jenova! So I planned a talk show type theme to this fic. I hope you enjoy this, and Happy(late) Mother's Day!!!...Oh yeah I don't own anything.  
  
  
In a far away place where everything happens to ones bidding, something is taking place.  
  
A.K.-*wearing a weird suit and sunglasses*HELLO!!!  
  
Audience-*Applauding*  
  
A.K-today's show we are here to find out the true mother of this poor, poor young boy.  
  
Sephiroth- I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!!!  
  
A.K.-Come on out Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth- *comes out and looks at the crowd* DO SOMETHING!  
  
Guy-COUGH COUGH  
  
Sephiroth- Whatever *sits down in one of the chairs*  
  
A.K.- Now I know that it must be very difficult for you at such a young age but could you tell us exactly WHO do you think is your real mother?  
  
Sephiroth-My mother is Jenova, and I'm not a child!  
  
A.K.- now that is just a theory, honey, do you know who your actual mother is?  
  
Sephiroth-STOP TREATING ME AS IF I WERE 5!!! And for the last time, it's Jenova.  
  
A.K-Well, we have your real mother right back stage. *Looks back at the huge TV screen and sees Lucrecia*  
  
Lucrecia- I'm so sorry, Sephiroth, I never knew that this would happen; I never even got to hold you. We were just part of an experiment. All I want you to know is that I am your real mother. *Screen stops*  
  
Sephiroth- NO IT'S A LIE!!!  
  
A.K.-Well we'll find out soon enough, come on in Lucrecia!  
  
Lucrecia-*walks in still nobody does anyone except some guy who keeps coughing*  
  
A.K.-HIYA!!! Okay now, let's see...*looks in a notepad* so you were involved in an experiment with Hojo, correct?  
  
Lucrecia-Yes.  
  
A.K- and you dumped Vincent because of that?  
  
Lucrecia-Well...yes.  
  
A.K.- for Hojo.  
  
Lucrecia- yes.  
  
A.K.-ARE YOU NUTS!?  
  
Lucrecia-I really don't see how this relates to me being Sephiroth's mother.  
  
A.K.-*takes deep breaths* I see so let's proceed. Sephiroth, this is the woman that actually gave birth to you.  
  
Sephiroth-NO NO IT'S ALL A LIE!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!  
  
Girl in audience- *raises hand*   
  
A.K.-Yes, question. *Hands girl the microphone*   
  
Girl-You said that Vinnie would be here! *Some of the other girls start agreeing*  
  
A.K.-anything that relates to what's going on now?  
  
Girl-well...ummm, Sephiroth I think that Lucrecia is your real mom because how would something that is locked up in some generator actually have a kid?  
  
Sephiroth-...  
  
A.K.-Is that All?  
  
Girl- no, when is Vinnie getting here?  
  
A.K.-later 'kay! *Goes back down to the stage* So Sephiroth, what are your feelings on meeting the one that birthed you?  
  
Sephiroth-it's a lie all of it.  
  
A.K.-Well, Let's see about that come out-  
  
Girls-VINNIE!!?  
  
A.K.-sadly no, it's the damn psycho, Hojo!!!  
  
Hojo-* walks out and gets hit by lots of rotten fruits and veggies* Ow- now that is-ow not pro-ow-fessional  
  
Girl-GET OUT OF HERE YOU ******!  
  
Girl2-YEAH!!! YOU HURT MY POOR VINNIE!!!  
  
Girl3-AND SEPHY-CHAN!  
  
They continue to throw things at hojo until A.K. stood up.  
  
A.K.-Girls, GIRLS!!! *Everyone stops* Okay, we know that we all want to kill Hojo but, we can't.  
  
Hojo-Thank you so-  
  
A.K.-If anyone should do that it should be Vinnie or Sephy!  
  
Audience- *mumbles of agreement*  
  
Sephiroth-STOP CALLING ME SEPHY!!!  
  
A.K.-NOW SIT DOWN ******!!!  
  
Hojo-*sits in a chair* Now what do you require of me?  
  
A.K.- now is that your son Sephiroth?  
  
Hojo- Yes.  
  
A.K.- then tell me who is the mother?  
  
Hojo-Lucrecia.  
  
A.K.-So explain how Jenova could be Sephiroth's mom.  
  
Hojo-Simple, while he was still in her womb I implanted the Jenova cells within her so Sephiroth could become half Ancient.  
  
A.K.-*gets farther away from Hojo* YUCKERS!  
  
Audiences-*gags and some throw up*  
  
A.K.- so, uck, Sephiroth, how do you feel about this issue now.  
  
Sephiroth-*tearing stuff up with his masamune blade* NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!  
  
A.K.-It's okay, Sehpy, We understand that this is hard on a little boy your age.  
  
Sephiroth-I'm older than YOU!  
  
Guy- HEY!  
  
A.K.-Yeah, question.  
  
Guy- Will you go out with me?  
  
A.K.-No. Any other brain busters for me?  
  
Guy-Well I have a question for the dude's mom. You let him do that?  
  
Lucrecia-....  
  
Guy-that's sick.*sits down*  
  
A.K.-Okay that's all we need from Hojo, Security!   
  
people that look strangely like Cloud, Red and Barret come and drag Hojo away out and throw him in the alley way. Then a gunshot is heard along with a bloody scream.  
  
Girl-*listening closely to gunshot* I know that gun shot anywhere; IT'S THE DEATH PENALTY!!!!  
  
Screaming fan girls rush to the scene leaving A.K., Lucrecia, Sephiroth and guy and the sephiroth fan girls that was in the audience behind.  
  
A.K.-Now Sephiroth, before we run out of time, tell us your last thoughts on this.  
  
Sephiroth- Well, you guys are lying to me so I'm going to go home to my REAL mother. *Flys away and has the remainder of the girls try to track him down*  
  
A.K.-what about you Lucrecia?  
  
Lucrecia-Yes I have one question,actually, how did I come back from the dead?  
  
A.K.- I used the mega hyper Phoenix(in another fic don't ask) but that was a homemade concoction so it wears off...now  
  
Lucrecia-Farewe-*disappears*  
  
Guy-NOW will you go out with me?  
  
A.K.-*grabs purse* HECKS NO! VINNIE'S OUT THERE. YOU THINIK I'M GONNA LET THEM TAKE HIM FROM ME!?*Runs for back stage*  
  
***  
  
Guy behind door- did it work?  
  
A.K.-Yeah, they chased after too*opens door reveling Vincent* now keep your end of the deal.  
  
Vincent-*sweat drops* ummmmm...uh...  
  
A.K.-VIN-NIE!!  
  
Vincent-*sighs and gives her a small hug and peck on the cheek*  
  
A.K.-YAY!!! Okay you can go now.  
  
Vincent- *Leaves quickly*  
  
A.K.- *giggles* Who knew if you dyed Reno's head black and give him red contact lenses and Vincent wardrobe we would have created a perfect twin?  
  
***  
Reno-*running from a parade of girls* this is the last time I do ANYTHING for her!  
  
GIRLS-Vinnie come back!   
  
Girl2-I love you!!!   
  
Girl3-I'll never hurt you!  
  
Reno-*runs faster into the horizon forever being chased by girls until I stopped the fic right.....Now*  
  
  
The END!!!  
  
Okay before you decide to flame me or something. I hope you know that this was sort of random, but this was planned out. I was thinking more along the lines of a court room setting, but decided that this would be easier. This was much different than what I thought I would have, but I think it turned out okay. Now Review so I know if I should keep writing or spare you my stupidity!^-^; heh heh. 


End file.
